Romance : OS - Le bon frère
by MrsEdgington
Summary: Mabekah - petit lemon


**Mes personnages sont peut-être un peu OOC et je fais volontairement abstraction de certains détails de la série, je l'admets et je m'en excuse.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira néanmoins. N'hésitez pas à commenter/critiquer même négativement (en restant courtois bien-sûr).**

Rebekah n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Klaus ait osé la traiter comme une moins que rien. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, le soutenir malgré la haine meurtrière de ses parents, ne jamais l'avoir laissé tomber malgré ses obsessions autodestructrices, avoir pleuré sa mort et souhaité le venger. Comment avait-il osé ? Comment avait-il osé la rejeter de cette manière ?  
Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus rien. Elle était seule désormais.  
Pour la première fois de sa longue existence.

Elle entra au Mystic Grill avec la ferme intention de se soûler comme jamais pour oublier et peut-être… pour se reconstruire.

Il était déjà tard, le bar fermait dans une heure et il n'y avait plus de clients. Après le suicide collectif du Conseil, la population était recluse dans le deuil. « Parfait ! » se dit-elle « Aucune envie de croiser qui que ce soit ».  
Elle s'installa seule au bar et hypnotisa la serveuse pour avoir une bouteille de vodka sans aucune question et se mit à siroter son verre en passant en revue, encore, les événements des derniers jours. Elle était triste, abandonnée, en colère et tout l'alcool du monde ne semblait pas suffire à lui faire oublier sa misère.

Elle sentit soudain un regard appuyé dans son dos. « La poisse ! » se dit-elle. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était d'une confrontation verbale avec l'un des insectes insignifiants peuplant aujourd'hui le village de son enfance.  
C'est avec une grimace méprisante qu'elle se retourna lentement pour faire face au parasite dont elle n'hésiterait pas à faire son repas ou son défoulement sanguinaire de la soirée.

Affalé sur une chaise devant une bière et un shot de tequila, Matt la regardait froidement, sans peur. Il demeurait silencieux. Elle fut quelque peu décontenancée, ne s'attendant pas à le voir lui. Après tout, elle l'avait presque tué deux jours plus tôt et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise sous ce regard insistant qui ne dénotait pourtant pas la moindre colère. Elle resta silencieuse, lui aussi.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité quand soudain Matt poussa brutalement une chaise du pied, l'invitant à sa manière à venir le rejoindre. Elle hésita un instant puis finit par saisir sa bouteille de vodka et s'avança lentement vers lui sans montrer d'autres émotions qu'une lassitude exagérée.  
Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise et les yeux rivés dans les siens, garda le silence en buvant l'alcool directement au goulot, provocatrice.  
Lui ne bronchait pas.  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû me rater, Rebekah. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
- J'en suis désolée… vraiment !  
- Je suis sérieux. Il semblait sérieux. Je vis l'enfer pour avoir survécu à sa place.  
Elle le dévisagea gravement, toujours mal à l'aise.  
Il murmura.  
- La manière dont ils me regardent tous, comme si… Il ferma les yeux. Comme si, je n'avais pas le droit d'être en vie, comme si mon existence n'avait aucune importance pour eux, comme si… je n'étais rien.  
Il détourna le regard sur sa bière à laquelle il n'avait pas encore touché et passa machinalement ses doigts sur le verre.  
- Ils avaient tué mon frère, Matt, je voulais le leur faire payer. Leur enlever leur seule raison de vivre et me débarrasser du chasseur par la même occasion. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal à toi, tu peux me croire. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser le meurtre de Klaus impuni.  
Elle ria nerveusement.  
- C'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Il est en vie et me hait pour avoir tué Elena, sa précieuse double. Déclara-t-elle en insistant sur chaque syllabe avec un ton méprisant.  
- Et maintenant elle est un vampire, reprit Matt, et ils me haïssent tous pour cela. Leur précieuse Elena est morte et moi je suis en vie. Tout le monde se demande comment elle va, ce qu'elle peut ressentir et moi, on ne me demande rien, on me laisse de côté, comme si je n'avais existé, comme si je n'avais jamais souffert. Comme si ma vie n'avait pas la valeur de la sienne.  
- Je suis désolée… Murmura-t-elle, sincère.  
- Je l'ai même laissé boire mon sang aujourd'hui. Comme si j'avais besoin de m'excuser. Mais m'excuser de quoi ! Il tapa du poing sur la table en plantant à nouveau son regard dans le sien.  
- Matt…  
- Ils ont tué ma sœur, tu le savais ça ? Ma sœur ! Rugit-il. Et je n'ai rien fait. Rien. Je les ai laissé vivre pour elle, pour Elena. J'ai ravalé ma haine, ma rage, j'ai fait bonne figure, j'ai même aidé et aujourd'hui, ils me voudraient mort, tous autant qu'ils sont !  
Il se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaine et les larmes lui montant aux yeux, il poursuivit doucement.  
- Je sais bien ce qu'on disait d'elle, ce qu'on dit toujours d'ailleurs. Qu'elle n'était qu'une junkie, une marie-couche-toi-là. Mais c'était aussi ma sœur, ma seule famille. Elle a toujours été adorable avec moi, malgré tout. Elle a toujours été là pour s'occuper de moi alors que nos parents s'étaient fait la malle et elle, personne ne s'occupait d'elle. Vicky ne méritait pas de mourir, elle méritait de vivre, comme chacun d'entre nous.  
Rebekah le regardait avec une triste compréhension.  
- Damon l'a transformée parce qu'il s'ennuyait ! Tu réalises ? Il l'a ensuite complètement abandonnée à son sort. Et quand elle est devenue dangereuse pour Elena, oui encore Elena ! Stefan l'a achevée et ils ont jeté son corps dans la forêt comme un animal. Mais c'était ma grande sœur, Rebekah, elle était tout pour moi et ils l'ont traitée comme un déchet. Ils font pareil avec moi aujourd'hui. Des déchets, des moins-que-rien, voilà ce qu'on est pour les Salvatore !  
- Je ne savais pas, Matt… Elle lui prit la main, mais il ne l'écoutait pas.  
- Au moins ton frère n'est pas un hypocrite. Il ne fait pas semblant, lui ! Il avala d'un trait le shot de tequila et reposa violement le verre sur la table.  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû me rater, Rebekah, au moins ma mort aurait eu un sens cette nuit-là. Toi, tu as eu le courage de venger la mort de ton frère, moi je ne fais que ruminer ma lâcheté. C'est étrange, mais je ne t'en veux pas, je te comprends. Si j'avais été un homme, je n'aurais pas été dans cette voiture avec elle… Si j'avais été un homme, j'aurais tué ces vampires depuis longtemps, j'aurais même peut-être utilisé leur précieuse Elena pour ma vengeance. Mais je ne suis qu'un humain, n'est-ce pas ? Un incapable, un inutile, un insignifiant ! Matt luttait désormais pour ne pas pleurer.  
- Et aujourd'hui, je suis complètement seul. Non, en vérité, j'ai toujours été seul, depuis la mort de Vicky. Ceux que je prenais pour des amis n'en ont jamais rien eu à faire de mon sort. Mais moi je suis resté à leur côté, jusqu'au bout, malgré ma souffrance, ma rage et aujourd'hui… Il ria sans joie. Et aujourd'hui, je devrais avoir honte d'être en vie.  
Rebekah serra sa main un peu plus fort, cherchant désespérément les bons mots pour le réconforter un peu.  
- J'ai conscience que venant de moi c'est plutôt inapproprié mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu n'as que 18 ans, Matt, tu n'aurais pas fait le poids en t'attaquant seul à des vampires. Tu n'es pas non-plus un lâche. C'est ta compassion et ta capacité à pardonner qui font de toi quelqu'un de profondément humain. C'est ce que j'ai vu en toi dès le premier jour. Tu es quelqu'un de différent, tu es capable de voir des choses chez moi que personne ne voit. Même si tu devrais me haïr pour ce que je suis, tu as été compréhensif et… même charmant. Je me suis sentie moi-même avec toi pour la première fois en mille ans. J'ai l'impression qu'avec toi, j'ai le droit d'être faible, de pleurer, d'être… humaine…  
Sur ces derniers mots, sa voix se brisa et elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement en baissant les yeux. Elle ne regrettait pas ses mots, mais elle se sentit soudainement vulnérable et bizarrement la voix de Klaus martelait dans sa tête « Nous ne sommes pas faibles ! » comme s'il était là, derrière elle, se moquant froidement de son attitude.  
La colère remonta en elle. Ses propres parents lui avaient volé sa jeunesse et son innocence, son grand frère avait voulu faire d'elle un monstre incapable d'empathie. Personne ne s'était jamais soucié de savoir qui elle était vraiment, ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Et cet humain, qu'elle aurait voulu insignifiant, avait d'un simple regard, brisé les barrières de son âme qu'elle avait mis des siècles à construire. Il la regardait comme une personne, une humaine, sensible, triste et seule, alors même qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'histoire de l'autre, ils avaient partagé cette solitude intérieure sans même comprendre pourquoi.  
Elle releva les yeux sur lui et sourit tristement.  
- Tu aurais dû me rouler dessus avec ton pick-up.  
- Et je serais devenu le héro de Mystic Falls, hein ?  
Ils rirent de bon cœur. Partageant soudainement une étrange intimité, sans gêne, sans mur, comme si c'était normal finalement.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui était normal dans ce monde brutal et égoïste auxquels ils appartenaient tous les deux, humain et vampire.

Leur petit moment fût brutalement interrompu par un groupe d'hommes déjà bien éméchés qui entrèrent avec fracas dans le Mystic Grill. Matt se leva d'un bond, la main de Rebekah toujours dans la sienne et la tira doucement derrière lui.  
- Viens. Murmura-t-il, tout simplement.  
Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que le jeune homme l'entraînait derrière le bar vers une porte réservée au personnel et sa respiration s'accéléra.  
Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle de repos à peine éclairée par une vieille lampe. Matt se retourna soudainement et lui fit face. Leurs corps entrèrent en contact alors qu'il tendait le bras pour refermer la porte et actionner le loquet.  
Elle ne bougeait pas, attendant qu'il prenne l'initiative. Elle avait les yeux perdus sur le sol, n'osant plus les lever sur lui et sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage. De ses mains, Matt lui caressa doucement les hanches, alors que sa joue se frotta contre la sienne. Elle eu soudainement l'impression que le monde autours d'eux avait disparu, que le temps s'était arrêté et elle se laissa bercer par ses caresses et le rythme enivrant des battements de son cœur.  
Mais alors que ses lèvres s'approchaient lentement des siennes, elle reprit ses esprits.  
- Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça. Matt, je suis tout ce que tu détestes au monde et je refuse d'abuser de ta détresse.  
Il saisit son menton d'une main, la forçant à relever le visage sur lui.  
- Aujourd'hui, j'ai laissé Elena boire mon sang. Dit-il en pointant du doigt le pansement sur sa gorge. Et tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti ? Strictement rien. Je ne la hais pas pour être un vampire, en fait, je ne hais pas les vampires, je pense qu'il y a de l'humanité chez eux. Ma colère contre les Salvatore vient du fait qu'en les laissant continuer à vivre impunément, j'ai déshonoré la mémoire de ma sœur. Et j'en veux à Elena d'avoir continué sa relation avec Stefan alors que le cadavre de Vicky était jeté comme une ordure dans la forêt. Elle aurait dû rompre avec lui, au nom de notre amitié et user du peu d'autorité qu'elle avait pour le chasser lui et son frère de Mystic Falls, évitant ainsi d'autres morts et l'arrivée de ton frère. Je suis aussi en colère contre moi-même de continuer à vouloir l'aider, la soutenir, alors qu'elle les a laissé disposer de ma sœur sans culpabiliser une seconde.  
J'ai été faible et je me hais pour cela. Mais Rebekah, là tout-de-suite, je sais exactement ce que je fais, je sais exactement ce que je veux et ce que je veux, c'est toi. Je me fiche que tu sois un vampire, que tu aies un passé sanguinaire, c'est qui tu es avec moi qui importe et tout ce qui compte à mes yeux en ce moment précis.  
Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu abuses de moi, je ne t'ai jamais vue comme cela. En vérité, je t'admire pour ce que tu as fait. Tu es forte, déterminée, loyale envers ton frère même si celui-ci t'as enfermée dans un cercueil pendant presque un siècle, tu as vengé sa mort malgré le fait que tu réprouvais visiblement ses plans diaboliques. Et aujourd'hui tu es seule, abandonnée mais incroyablement vivante. Moi aussi je veux vivre Rebekah et je fiche de ce que les autres pourront penser de tout cela, je ne leur dois rien, je n'ai plus rien. Je ne veux que toi.

Sur ces paroles, il dévora ses lèvres avidement. En proie à la plus profonde confusion, elle s'accrocha pourtant à ses épaules et s'abandonna à ce baiser brûlant qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle avait désiré plus que tout.  
La serrant plus fort contre son corps, il l'attira doucement vers le canapé et se laissant tomber en arrière, la força à s'assoir sur lui.  
Leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus passionnés. Leurs mains découvrant chaque partie de l'autre, leur souffle de plus en plus excité. Rebekah se mouvait lentement sur lui, caressant sa joue et son torse, alors que les doigts de Matt s'insinuaient doucement sous sa robe, griffant légèrement ses cuisses nues.  
Pourtant, il se libéra doucement de sa bouche et la regardant droit dans les yeux, il retira le pansement de sa gorge, offrant la petite plaie pas tout à fait refermée à la vue et aux sens de l'originelle. Elle demeura un instant pétrifiée, ne sachant comment réagir à cette invitation. L'odeur du sang la prenant encore plus mais elle n'osa pas, comme si elle avait peur d'entraîner son nouvel amour, si jeune, dans quelque chose de bien plus sombre dont il n'avait pas vraiment conscience.  
Matt lui souriait et passant lentement ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux blonds, il attira son visage sur son cou en gémissant imperceptiblement.  
Elle effleura d'abord doucement la plaie de ses lèvres, n'osant mordre. Puis se mit à la lécher avec gourmandise, rouvrant les deux petits trous et laissant un peu de sang s'en échapper. Leur respiration était de plus en plus saccadée, les bras de Matt parcourant le dos de la vampire, la serrant plus fort contre lui alors qu'elle commençait à aspirer son essence vitale. Elle se mit à boire son sang de plus en plus avidement. Il gémissait de plaisir, la main toujours dans les cheveux de Rebekah, appuyant son visage dans son cou, l'accompagnant dans un lent et délicieux va-et-vient.  
Son corps était en coton, il avait du mal à respirer et la tête qui tournait. Il lui semblait que ses sens étaient comme lointain, qu'il ne maîtrisait plus rien mais le plaisir était plus puissant que tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu jusqu'alors. Une totale intimité avec cette femme qu'il avait tant désirée, s'abandonnant à elle en confiance, sans peur et jouissant de chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses mouvements, de ses lèvres gourmandes, de sa langue délicate, du parfum de ses cheveux et du goût de sa peau sur sa bouche. Il se mit à haleter avec violence, à crier même comme elle le mordit brutalement, la douleur accélérant soudainement son plaisir, sentant la brûlure de plus en plus forte dans son bas-ventre, jusqu'à ce que l'explosion libératrice le prenne, il serra un peu plus Rebekah contre lui, enfonçant ses doigts dans son dos, dans sa cuisse, ne faisant qu'un avec elle, le corps secoué par un orgasme qui semblait ne jamais vouloir finir.

Son corps l'avait complètement lâché et il s'effondra sur le canapé à demi-inconscient, incapable de bouger, haletant toujours, tentant de reprendre possession de son esprit et de son corps, les yeux mi-clos rivés sur le visage de cet ange adorable, dont il contempla les yeux striés de veines noires comme si c'était la chose la plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais vu. Allongée sur lui, Rebekah le regardait intensément comme si elle désirait pénétrer son âme complètement.  
Elle se mordit le poignet et l'appuya contre la bouche de Matt dont les lèvres embrassèrent d'abord timidement l'offrande délicieuse qu'elle était en train de lui faire. Il passa sa langue délicatement sur la plaie, buvant son sang sans en éprouver le moindre dégoût, la moindre gêne. Il voulait ce sang et se mit à le laper rapidement, retrouvant peu à peu les sensations dans son corps.  
Il leva les yeux dans les siens. Elle semblait soudainement, elle aussi, en proie au plaisir, se mordant les lèvres, le regard suppliant le jeune homme de continuer. Plus vite, plus fort.  
Alors, d'une main, il saisit presque brutalement le bras de Rebekah, enfonçant encore plus son poignet dans sa bouche, jouant avec ses lèvres et sa langue sur ces deux délicieux petits boutons sanguinolents, lui décrochant des gémissements de plus en plus aigus.  
Elle ferma les yeux, se mit soudainement à tordre son corps et tenta, sans grande conviction de retirer son poignet de l'emprise de son amant qui continua à s'y accrocha jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à crier de plaisir.  
Elle s'effondra enfin sur lui et ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, l'un contre l'autre, profitant du silence, s'étreignant comme si rien désormais ne pouvait les séparer.

Matt lui saisit le visage qui reposait sur sa poitrine et l'embrassa doucement, alors que son autre main caressait délicatement son sein à travers le tissu de sa robe. Rebekah se mit à déboutonner sa chemise et leur étreinte reprit de plus belle, se faisant encore une fois très pressante, pour un autre désir, plus humain cette fois-ci.  
Mais la vampire se redressa soudain, le visage sombre et tourné en direction de la porte.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Tu veux honorer la mémoire de ta sœur, mon amour ? Devenir un homme ? Ton occasion vient d'entrer dans le bar.  
Rebekah se releva d'un bond et brisant la table basse, lui tendit l'un des pieds en guise de pieu.  
- Il est temps d'en finir. Mais Matt ! Parle-lui de Vicky, il doit d'abord comprendre pourquoi il meurt ce soir.

La chemise à moitié ouverte et trempée de sang, Matt s'avançait d'un pas sûr en direction de Damon, sans éprouver la moindre peur, déterminé à accomplir sa vengeance.  
- Mais c'est le quarterback miraculé, ma parole ! S'exclama le vampire.  
- Dis-moi, fils de p***, tu te souviens de Vicky ?  
- Qui ça ?  
- C'était ma sœur, un être humain, une personne, elle méritait d'avoir une vie et tu l'as détruite.  
- Comme si je me souvenais de toutes les p*** qui ont croisé mon existence. Railla-t-il.  
Matt lui saisit brutalement l'épaule, le forçant à se retourner face à lui. Damon n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le pieu improvisé s'enfonça dans son cœur. Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle était désormais vide de sarcasmes, il affichait une expression d'intense surprise. La dernière de sa vie.  
Figé dans son élan, le corps paralysé, sa peau devint peu à peu grisâtre et il tomba lourdement sur le sol.  
Son bourreau le dévisagea un instant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait exactement. De la satisfaction, du soulagement peut-être. Mais certainement pas de regret, ni de culpabilité. Il haïssait Damon pour avoir abusé de sa sœur et ce soir-là, justice avait été rendue.

Rebekah jeta le corps de Damon sans ménagement à l'arrière du nouveau pick-up de Matt et montant sur le siège passager, elle le regarda un instant. Celui-ci semblait étonnement calme, plus fort, plus sûr de lui désormais. Elle l'en aimait d'autant plus. Ensemble, ils roulèrent en direction du manoir des Salvatore. C'était au tour de Stefan de subir la justice Donovan ce soir.  
- Tu es bien sûr de toi ?  
- J'en ai besoin. Et puis je ne risque rien, j'ai ton sang dans mon corps, si ça tourne mal, on prendra quand-même le petit-déj ensemble demain matin, Beauté. Ironisa-t-il.  
- Je reste à proximité quand-même. Je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs tout-de-suite.  
- Tu me transformeras un jour ?  
- Quand tu seras prêt, si tu le souhaites et seulement si tu le souhaites. J'aimerais que tu vives un peu ta vie d'humain d'abord, que tu en profites encore le plus possible.  
- Après ce que tu m'as fait ce soir, je pense que ça va me convenir un moment, c'est certain.  
Ils rirent encore une fois de bon cœur.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire après ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Jeter les corps dans le jardin des Gilbert, comme de simples ordures. Elle rit encore.  
- Non, je voulais dire après, après…  
- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ma Belle ?  
- Voyageons ! Je te ferais découvrir le monde. Plus besoin de cours, plus besoin de travailler. Juste s'amuser et profiter de la vie, comme jamais !  
- Oui, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de quitter Mystic Falls.  
- Et Elena ? Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?  
- Non, je lui souhaite de vivre une très longue vie, seule dans sa douleur.  
- Mais c'est que vous commencez à me plaire, Monsieur Barrow !  
- Avec vous, je suis prêt à tout, Mademoiselle Parker !


End file.
